Twinkle Twinkle
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: All of the missing moments. (UPDATE - Ch. 3 Harry Potter AU) /FitzSimmons/ /One-Shot Collection/
1. Twinkle, Twinkle

**A/N: Hello, thegirlwiththeblackinkpen here. I'm obsessed with this pairing. And now the show won't come back 'til January, and I'm just sitting here, like, "WTF?!" Anyways.**

**This will be a one-shot collection, a series of missing FitzSimmons moments, if you will. All of the moments in this chapter take place before/during the first episode.**

**1 How I Wonder What We Are**

Simmons groans, rolling her neck in pain. She is sore from the tension earlier, and she glares at the first DWARF prototype on its proud spot in the corner of lab.

True, she is proud of it, and she and Fitz had completed it in under an hour, but right now, all of her thoughts are circulating around the knot at the base of her neck.

"Alright there?" Fitz asks, putting away his drill and his other spare parts.

Jemma nods, "I'm alright, I've just got this awful pain in my neck from earlier."

Fitz grins, "Sounds familiar. Sci-ops, winter of 2004."

Jemma laughs, some of the tension relieving itself at the memory, "You tripped in lab and we – "

"Had to start all over on the pheromone project," Fitz says, finishing the sentence for her.

Jemma nods, thinking of the memory. She had been so mad when Fitz had tripped, knocking over the nearly complete odorless pheromone that would be able to be recognized by Fitz's tracking device. An organic tracking system, potentially revolutionizing the way they handled drop-offs, kidnappings, hostage situations, everything.

And as Jemma gets more and more stressed, she tended to have a horrible pain in her neck afterwards.

"How 'bout I make us some tea?" Fitz asks, and Jemma flashes a grateful smile.

Fitz nods, going up to the kitchen and leaving Jemma alone with her thoughts in the lab.

"_How long have you been married?" _Coulson had asked earlier. Jemma had blushed, and denied it, and Coulson offered an enigmatic smile and walked away, before adding, _"Let me know your answer by next week."_

Jemma wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a question like the former. What were she and Fitz? Friends? Were they in a sibling relationship? Girlfriend-boyfriend?

Were they unofficially married, like Coulson had said?

Christ, social conventions are confusing.

Fitz sets down a mug of steaming earl grey in front of Simmons and she stared hard at it.

"What are we?"

Fitz turns and looks up from his own mug of tea, "What?"

"What are we?" Simmons repeats.

"Well, I really think that's more your area of expertise," Fitz says, grinning in a joking manner.

"Not biologically – I mean us. Y'know, _us, _what are _we?" _Simmons reiterates.

"Erm, I don't know, you mean –"

Jemma cuts him off, "I mean, our we friends? Just partners? What are we?"

Leo shrugs, "I mean, you're all of those things to me. I mean, we know everything about each other."

Jemma frowns, "What does that mean?"

"I suppose we're just us," Fitz says, shrugging again in a joking manner.

Simmons rolls her eyes, "This isn't a joke! I'm being serious. What are we?"

"We're FitzSimmons. That's what we always are."

**2 Up Above the World So High**

Fitz doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all. He can't sleep because of the loud drone of the plane outside, and the small space of the pod is making him feel dizzy.

Damn. Sleeping on a plane is going to take some getting used to.

Skye snores loudly through the thin walls next door, and what had previously been a good idea and a fast way to get close with the pretty hacker has now turned into a terrible situation for his REM cycles.

He flips onto his stomach, poking his feet out and throwing a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise, but only a more gnawing feeling in his stomach results from the shift.

A soft knock suddenly sounds on the door, and Fitz gets up, pulling it open in an exasperated manner.

Simmons stands there, her hair disheveled and a slightly perturbed look on her face.

Fitz is slightly surprised, "Jemma?"

"Sorry," she says, smiling nervously, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Leo assures her, "I couldn't sleep either."

"Do you think I could stay here?" Jemma asks hesitantly, "I just – "

"I know. You don't like planes. Not since your grandpa told you that story when you were six," Leo affirms, waving her inside to his cramped bunk.

There's barely any room except to sit on the bed, so they do so.

"Do you want to put a film on?"

"'The Third Man?'" Jemma asks hopefully.

"Sure."

Jemma nods off someplace in the middle of the movie. She leans against his shoulder, her wavy hair tickling his neck and he draws the blanket up around them. Their legs are pressed against each other, his arm encircling her frame. He smiles fondly up at her, and continues watching the movie.

He'll wake up first, feeling the delightful puffs of her breath on her skin, and awkwardly get out of bed and leave Jemma to sleep, but for now, he'll live in the moment.

**3 Like a Diamond in the Sky**

Fitz knows Simmons doesn't like flashy things. And that's why he allowed her birthday to pass by quietly, unnoticed by the other members on the Bus.

But she should've at least expected a present from _him._

He passes the box over to her.

It's heavy, and Fitz watches with anticipation as she slowly opens it, looking skeptical. (He'd once made a box that had exploded whipped cream all over her face when she opened it for April Fools.)

It was a rock.

But, it wasn't just any rock.

Jemma's eyes lit up, "Is this- "

Leo nods enthusiastically, "From Thor's home planet itself."

"How did you-"

"Coulson pulled a favor for me," he says proudly. He nods, "Open it!"

She twists the rock slightly, and it opens up, revealing a beautiful pattern of green geodes and white crystals. Jemma grins, "Pass me the magnifying glass, will you?"

It glitters under the fluorescent light of the lab, and Jemma whistles as she examined it closer, fastening goggles on and squinting at the formations under a magnifier.

She straightens, smiling, "Thank you."

"Happy birthday."


	2. Not Mine

_**"She's a girl, who is my friend, but she's not my girlfriend."**_

_**Sheldon Cooper; The Big Bang Theory**_

* * *

"Piss off, will you? She's not interested."

"Sorry, girl-ee, Ah din' know you were taken by dis' pipsqueak," the drunk says, jabbing his thumb in Leo's direction.

Leo shoots a glare as the man teetered away, the beer in his mug sloshing over the rim as he walks.

Jemma is slightly stunned, tapping her fingers absentmindedly on the sides of her beer bottle. Jemma ponders the implication in the man's words. Is she taken by Leo? She'd like to think so. Does going out for coffee to look over notes for a new invention count? They did practically live together, Fitz often falling asleep on her couch and then eating breakfast together in the morning. Was that enough to call each other girlfriend and boyfriend?

Leo laughs suddenly from behind her, and Jemma turned. Leo's attention had been captured by a pretty brunette swirling a martini in her left hand and trailing her right hand on Fit's arm. She is talking in a sultry voice, and Jemma turns back to the bar, suddenly sullen.

She gulps down the rest of her beer, and signals the bartender for another drink.

She supposes she wasn't taken by him after all.

She tells herself that she most definitely does not care when she sees out of the corner of her eye Leo walking out of the bar, hand in hand with the brunette.

* * *

_**"And on on and on and on we go."**_

_**- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis; Thin Line Feat. Buffalo Madonna**_

* * *

It was quite funny, actually, how many people mistook them for a couple.

"She's not my - "

"He's not my - "

They would correct at the same time.

And yet Fitz found himself pushing Simmons into the supply closet, knocking over a box of (thankfully, plastic) syringes and containers meant for isolating specimen. His lips are on hers in an instant, engulfing her.

They break for air, breathing each other in, and Fitz backs up realizing what he's just done.

Oh.

Bloody hell.

Simmons looks surprised, and elated, and so _goddamn perfect _that he wants to do it again but he shakes his head. He can't do this. It's Jemma bloody Simmons. Resident bio-chemist, genius, and his best friend.

He takes the easy way out, and stumbles out of the closet, muttering a guttural, "Sorry," and then more clearly, "That was a mistake. Won't happen again."

He would like to think he imagined the hurt, wounded look in Jemma's eyes before he had seen before he had dashed out of the room.

* * *

_**"The girl can't leave, and the boy can't break up."**_

_**Leessang; Girl Who Can't Leave, Boy Who Can't Break Up**_

* * *

Simmons dreams of him sometimes. But it always ends with him leaving, like he did in real life. Of course, they still work together. But after the incident in the closet, her whole perspective on him changed.

She doesn't quite see how she's at fault. _He _pushed her into the closet, and then _he _pushed her away. She was more than willing to try a relatinship between the two of them.

But Jemma's not that love-sick girl who got her heart broken in college when Bobby Drake asked her on a date and never showed. No. She's tougher. She's had her share of bullies, and she's learned to deal.

Just ignore.

Conceal, don't feel, right?

Fitz is noticing, and Jemma can tell. She can feel his pointed gazes at her shoulder when she turns around coldly when talks turn from work to their personal lives.

_"I heard about this great convention and maybe we could-"_

_"Sorry, Fitz, I really need to concentrate on this," Jemma replies matter-of-factly, "Unless it's about work, do you think you could not bother me?"_

_Fitz nods, "Sure."_

She ignores the pang of her heart every time she brushes him off, but the part of her, the part that wants payback for his cool dismissal of her, screams that he started it.

* * *

_**"Every time I can't ignore you, feels good don't it?"**_

_**Macklemore; Lovesong**_

* * *

Fitz hates her so much.

So goddamn much.

The lab is always quiet when the two of them are together. He had hoped to ignore what had happened, and return to their light interactions.

But Jemma's ignoring him, and the whole world's going to hell.

Simmons doesn't talk to him much. They don't see each other after work, and he's never felt so empty ever in his life.

His nights mostly consist of attempting to sleep, thinking about _her, _getting out of bed, downing a mug of coffee, and then watching a bunch of James Bond movies Simmons had left over.

His apartment is half _her _stuff, and he wonders if she's ever going to take them away so he doesn't have to look at them anymore, or if she's just going to pretend their past relationship (as friends? lovers?) never happened.

Her bloody jacket draped over his couch still smells like her and _jesus_ if he walks into his room, an old pair of her sneakers still rest in their spot next to her door. She left her lipstick here once, and it sits on Leo's bedside table, mocking him.

He's probably never going taste those lips again.

She'd tasted like rain. Clean, fresh, amazing.

If it's quiet enough, Fitz can still remember the feeling of her body pressed against his, her hands delightfully twisting his hair.

A stack of her magazines, addressed to "Jemma Simmons" but mailed to his address because he has a working mail system in his building, are stacked on his coffee table. The light flickers over his dining table because usually Simmons reminds him to fix things around the house but he never remembers without her pecking at him to do it.

He misses her.

He hates her.

He loves her.

* * *

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**Star Wars Episode V**_

* * *

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Simmons looks up, slightly startled by the sudden question but her expression dissolves back into the cool, calm mask, "I was under the impression you wanted nothing but a professional relationship."

"That's BS and you know it," Leo states firmly, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Simmons scoffs, "I think I would know whether or not the words coming out of my mouth are the truth."

"You're avoiding the question," Fitz bites back.

"Please," Simmons says harshly, "You started it."

"What do you _I _started it?"

"You kissed me first!"

"Well you kissed back!"

"You pushed me away! I was perfectly willing to try an actual relationship between us but you backed away! You, you called it a _mistake."_

Fitz was silent.

They looked at each other, their eyes locked, each one daring the other to back down.

Fitz sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Jemma, I'm sorry, I just, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, alright?"

Her features softened, "We'd still be friends, no matter what."

"You believe that?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Fitz pushes her into the supply closet. Again. His hands are placed on the curved of her hips, hidden underneath the clean white of her lab coat. Her hands are running through his hair, and...

Oh, god.

Needless to say, they don't emerge for a couple more minutes, and when they emerge due to knocking on the lab door, they open it, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray.

They both don't bat their eyes when the agent tacks on the usual, _'How long have you two been married?' _comment.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for the positive support! Here is the second one-shot. Slightly AU, probably takes place before they got on the Bus. If they got together before then, you know.**

**Because both characters have accents, I find it really hard to write dialogue, especially for Fitz. I'm sorry if his dialogue might seem a little out of character for a Scot, I'm trying my best!**

**Thank you to everybody who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed - I love reading them, and I'm glad that so far nobodies found my stories so terrible they've had to leave a negative criticism... :d**

**ALSO I have a lot time coming up during winter break, and I'd love to beta stories - preferably short stories but multi-chapter fics are fine too, just so long as the author is fine with waiting a little.**

**With love, and Happy Holidays,**

**girlwiththeblackinkpen**

**(JJ)**


	3. Abracadabra

_**Prompt: If MAOS were at Hogwarts. With all the magical powers and crap.**_

* * *

"The Laws of Magical Mechanics, developed by Howard Braum in the 1200s, can be summarized by what three statements!"

Two hands fly up into the air, both of opposite ends of the room.

The one on the right side of room is a petite girl, light brown hair tied up into a pony-tail, while the one on the left side of the room is a equally small boy with curly hair.

They shoot each other glares, and the girl sits up straighter in an attempt to raise her hand higher.

A slightly annoyed, slightly conflicted expression crosses over the professor's face.

"Simmons," he says, conceding to 'ladies first.'

Simmons smirked at the boy across the room, and a grin crossed her face, "Magical energy cannot be created, nor destroyed, by magical beings or otherwise."

"Well done, second statement?"

"Magical energy is more powerful than regular energy, and can last longer against entropy," the boy interjects suddenly when Simmons hesitates for a split second.

The professor looks between the two students. Both were third years, the youngest in the class and practically placed in all of their classes together. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are the two brightest students at Hogwarts, declared "magical prodigies."_  
_

The two had been at ends with each other since the school year started at the beginning of the year.

"Well done, Fitz," the professor stated, "And the third law?"

"An object's molecular density, atom structure, and location can be altered with a measure of 2 watts of magical energy or higher," Simmons finished.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," the professor stated, "Now then, class, open your books to page 73, where I believe you'll see a very in-depth diagram explaining Braum's process as he got to these conclusions. I want you to grab a partner, and come up with at least 10 inches expanding Braum's laws. You'll have until the end of the period, turn it in to me before you leave for a grade, and your homework is in a pile on the front table, due by next class."

The seventh years immediately grouped up, leaving behind two third years.

The two left behind were the same who had raised their hands earlier.

"You're the know-it-all in my Statistics class!" Simmons says accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're the one trying to one-up everybody in Anatomy!" the boy retorted back.

Their gaze became more heated, and the professor chuckled to himself.

_Ahhh, young love._

* * *

They're isolated from the other third years at the table, wedged between where the third years dissolve into the fourth years.

Simmons eats her eggs quietly as she mulls over the News section of the Daily Prophet, while Fitz reads Sports.

They switch.

Simmons absentmindedly raises her wand, flicking it, and not looking up as the jug of orange juice refills both of their cups. Fitz grunts a thanks.

Simmons looks up, suddenly thinking of something, "Fitz, did you pick up Professor Amatra's study guide?"

"Amatra's Anatomy, right?"

"No, Fitz, she's Statistics!" Simmons tosses her paper down, glaring at him, "You were supposed to grab the study guide so I could start our paper for Kent!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for being busy revising your essay on the magical effects on black holes, which - by the way - was full of inaccurate statements."

"You loaned me _your_ book, and I used _your _notes, so if anything is inaccurate, it's on _you."_

"Jesus _Christ _Simmons!"

They dissolve into shouting.

Typical Tuesday.

* * *

It's raining outside, and Fitz looks up, and hands Simmons his extra cloak he always carries in his bag. Simmons grins a thanks, pulling the cloak tighter around herself.

She pulls out the glass jar she keeps for colder weather, and she taps her wand on the jar, igniting a host of small blue flames inside the jar.

He draws Simmons closer, and Simmons places the jar between the two of them, making a warmth spread from the point where it comes in contact with her side.

They make their way out of the rain to their next class, and Fitz tells Simmons a light joke and smiles fondly at Simmons as she laughs.

* * *

Simmons steps onto the platform, waiting patiently as Fitz steps down with his bag.

He's taller than her now, and filled out in the shoulders.

They're both in their last year at Hogwarts, and Simmons smiles as Fitz shoves a couple Chocolate Frogs into her hand from his never-ending pocket of sweets.

"I need to tell you somethi-" they both begin at the same time.

"You go first," Simmons says.

"I was offered a job. At the Ministry, as an Unspeakable," Fitz says.

Simmons smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Fitz feels the awkward tension set in, "W-What 'bout you?"

"I- um, St. Mungo's offered me a position as a researcher."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Are _you _going to take the chance to become an Unspeakable?" Simmons says back.

Fitz scratches his head, "I mean, they don't really get out much, do they?"

He laughs nervously, and Simmons smiles sympathetically.

"You know, the person from St. Mungo's said I could have a partner..."

Fitz grins, "I'll think about it, yeah?"

* * *

"What the hell? When did you guys _date?"_

"Michelle, we've known each other since third year at Hogwarts, I really don't think it's _that _unexpected," Simmons states, fiddling with the ring on her left ring finger.

It's plain, gold, and perfect in every way.

Simmons glances at the clock and sighs, "Well, there's my break, I'll see you later."

She pushes open the lab door, and spotted Fitz fiddling with his wand and various glowing green petri dishes. He grins when he sees her, waving her over.

"Look at these calculation rates," Fitz says, pushing the piece of parchment towards her, "_Ten times _better then last week. I think the delivery mechanism I devised really worked."

Simmons grins, "Oh, sure, but I think it was more my anti-serum then your delivery mechanism."

Fitz laughs, pressing a kiss on her lips. Jemma smiles against his lips, and his hands go to her waist.

The door slams open, and they fly apart, their supervisor standing in the doorway. He has an amused look on his face, and he drops a file into Fitz's arms.

"FitzSimmons, new strain of dragon pox. Look into it," Director Coulson states, and both Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Yes, sir."

When Coulson leaves, Simmons giggles at almost being caught snogging each other in front of him.

"Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write. WARNING: sorry for spelling errors or grammar mistakes. It's 11:41 PM, and I really want to publish this and I'm too lazy to edit.**

**Thanks for the positive support!**

**Love,**

**girlwiththeblackinkpen**


End file.
